User blog:YatzSliversword/The Return of the Marlfoxes
PLEASE READ! If you like my story and want a sequel then vote on the poll on my profile. Thank you.--YatzSliversword 21:27, January 17, 2011 (UTC) Book 1:The Fang and the Claw Chapter 1 Outside Redwall two giant cloacked figures stood.One of them drew a sling from its kilt. Taking the sling in both paws the creature swung it above its head and brought it slamming down on the gate. Boom!Soon creatures appeared on the wall.A badger mother called out "Who goes there?" The figures stepped forward into the lantern light.Taking off their hoods one said "Remember us?" The badger mother gasped "Birdus Clawnun and Keblin Fangtooth!" Chapter 2 What the lantern light revealed was two of the biggest cats seen in all Mossflower. Birdus unsheathed his broadsword from his back sheath and kissed the blade. "Well, Abbess?Are you going to let us in?" The Abbess looked flustered "Er, yes,Grantum let them in please." Keblin looked overjoyed "Oh yes,they remembered us!" The gates creaked open. As the cats walked in all Redwall swarmed at their footpaws. As greetings flew fast Keblin stopped and sniffed. Swinging around she said to Abbess Roselyn "Get inside,with everybody,now!" Birdus knew what happened after Keblin said this. He turned to the Abbess"Better do as she says Roselyn." The Abbess was surprised "But,why?" Keblin turned "It's a matter of life and death.Go now." Once everybeast was inside Keblin sat down and began concentrating. Under the ground vermin were digging.A Marlfox was with them. A rat reported to him "Lord Catin,we are nearly into the Abbey grounds." As the rat went further down the tunnel Cantin began to feel queer. A poem made its way into his head. Beware the one,dark as night, Beware the one of black and white, If you go on the grounds, Your bones will never be found. Cantin shivered, running down the tunnel he yelled,"Stop digging! At Redwall Keblin told the inhabitants of Redwall the story. The Abbess was puzzled, "How did you know they were digging?" Keblin answered,"I possess unusual powers. I am one of the ones they call a Seer. I know of things to come. I can put words into others minds. So you were very lucky that I was here this day." Chapter 3 At the Marlfox camp Cantin sat,trying to bend his mind around the poem and how it got in his head. Another Marlfox padded up."What is it brother?" Cantin sighed, "Not now Ziran, I'm trying to figure out how the poem got in my head." Ziran shrugged,"Well, poems are poems so why would one stop the digging?" Cantin stood up,"Yes,your right. Alright you lazy lot back to digging! There were many murmurs of discontent. Ziran yelled, "You heard what my brother said, now get moving!" So the diggings began again. *** At Redwall everything was going well,until the diggings started again. Keblin and Birdus sat outside, thinking."If my seer powers don't work then what can we do?" Birdus thought a moment."Well we're big so we are way taller than any rat so would that work?" Keblin stiffened."I have an idea. So here's what we'll do..." *** A rat grunted as he made the last push. One more spadeful and they would be through! He hurried to tell Cantin "Lord, just a little more and we'll be through." Cantin nodded,"Yes,I'll come with you." As the rat pushed his head through the last inch of earth he looked around. Suddenly,he died with a gurgle. A rat Captain called Myzra inspected him. He stood up,holding something. "Lord,look!" Cantin looked closely. A tiny harvest mouse dagger was held in Myzra's claw."That's what killed him?" Myzra shrugged,"I guess,Lord." Cantin thought a moment "We may be dealing with more than we bargained with." Keblin crouched behind a bush with Birdus."Good shot,Keblin." Keblin smiled,which was barely visible on her black fur. "I just hope I get my dagger back." Chapter 4 The Marlfoxes eyes weren't the only evil eyes watching Redwall. Rivar the stoat and his gang dreamed of plunder and booty from "Red Abbeywalls." Rivar called to a passing ferret,"Hoi, you,'ows my bird cookin'? The ferret didn't look up from his task."I wouldn't know chief, I wasn't put in charge 'o yore bird." Rivar roared at him,"Well,who is?" The ferret pointed to a rat."Flecky's the one." "Here's your bird chief." Rivar sighed. "Just think.We'll have vittles aplenty when we get in that Abbey." *** The Abbess walked sedately through the orchard at Redwall Abbey.Suddenly a giant pair of paws lifted her up. She found herself into one of the eyes of Birdus Clawnun. "Abbess there is something you should see." "Well,Birdus,you can put me down!I'm not an oldster yet!" When they reached the walltop Keblin was roaring down at somebeast,"That's what you think scum!Do you want me to come down there?" A patronizing voice called up "Aw,come on now,we just want some vittles an' shelter." Abbess Roselyn looked down.There were a score of vermin outside the walls. Keblin loaded a stone (Which to a mouse would be a small boulder) into her sling and began twirling it. The Abbess tugged her footclaw."I don't want those creatures slain,yet." She called down to the stoat who appeared to be leading the gang."I hear you want food.Surely my two big friends" Waving a paw toward the cats, "Would give you food." Suddenly the stoat dropped a paw. Arrows and bows poked up toward them. The stoat snarled,"I am Rivar,and unless one of you opens the gate your all deadbeasts!" Chapter 5 Keblin stood still, useing all her seer powers to foretell the future. But what she saw was a mouse. He was coming toward her holding a brilliant sword."Keblin,strike for Redwall!" Thinking fast she whipped out her sling with the stone still loaded in it and roared aloud,"For Redwall!" Letting the stone fly it hit Rivar's footpaw with a resounding crack. "Yeeeeeoooow!" Rivar hopped around nursing his injured foot all the time yelling curses up at the wall. But Birdus and Keblin weren't listening. They had already tore open the gates and rushed out. They stood over the leader. Birdus extended a single claw he put it on Rivar's throat. "You may not have spared my life but I will spare yours." His voice lowered to menacing growl."And if I or my friend here ever catch you around Redwall again it'll be the end of you. Go now!" As the vermin gang hobbled off Keblin turned to Birdus."Well done, my friend." Birdus looked worried."Yes, but I am afraid we haven't seen the last of them." *** Rivar was furious. When the vermin gang left the path they had headed to their camp. He berated his gang soundly. "You call yoreself vermin. Runnin' away from two cats? Well, I never thought I'd see th' day when you'd run away." A dull weasel called Stumpnose raised his paw. "But chief,didn't yer see th' size of them?" Rivar kicked at him with his good footpaw."Aye,I did. Lardbrain! Did yer think I didn't?" An even dumber rat called Vodac said,"You was th' Lardbrain,gettin' yore footpaw cracked." Rivar pursued him around the camp on one foot."Why you,get back 'ere.You should know better than to call yore chief lardbrain!" The rest of the gang laughed at the sight."Haw,haw! Lookit th' chief! We should change 'is name to One-leg!" "Aye,an' make 'im a wooden leg!Haw,haw,haw!" Rivar rounded on them,glaring."Who said that? Speak up!" Everybody kept a blank face. Rivar reasoned with them."Cumon, I'm not goin' to 'urt ye." Just then Flecky called out,"Look,fish!" There was a scramble for the nets. Chapter 6 Rivar sketched in the sand. Suddenly, Vodac upturned a bucket of water,sloshing it over Rivars sketch. Rivar glared at him."Wot was that for?" "Well chief,yer said ter get some water." "Yes,but I didn't want yer to ruin me drawin'." Vodac nodded."Duh,okay chief." "Now,go get some more water becuase me 'ead aches." Suddenly,Vodac dropped the bucket and pointed behind Rivar." Ch-ch-chief l-look behind yer! Rivar glared at him."Oh,I'm not fallin' for-. A giant broadsword,three times taller than he was, was on his neck.The voice he heard turned his blood to ice."Still here?" It was the voice of Birdus Clawnun. *** The Marlfoxes were badly disorganized. After the incident in the tunnels many rats did not like the idea. But one rat called Fargol knew otherwise. He sat in front of Cantin and Ziran. Cantin said,"So,let me get this straight. You saw those giant cats leave the Abbey. Correct?" Fargol nodded."Aye,that's it,sire." Ziran continued."So,without the cats they are less secure,then that would make Redwall easier to defeat." Fargol nodded again."Yes,sire." Cantin leaned forward."But understand this,if our plan does not work it'll cost you your life." Fargol gulped aloud. *** Rivar gulped."Aw, come on now,yer wouldn't kill me would yer? We wasn't doin' anything. Keblin (who had come with Birdus) knelt beside the half ruined sketch. "Well then,whats this?" Rivar thought fast."Er,that's a map on 'ow to get out of these woods. Ain't that right Vodac?" Vodac said,"But chief,you said that was invasion plans." Rivar muttered under his breath."Thick'ead. Can't yer see I'm tryin' to keep these cats from killin' us?" When he looked up Birdus and Keblin had gone. Rivar nodded. Well,'and me that fish. I'm 'ungry. Vodac, come over 'ere." Vodac walked over. "Uh, what is it, chief?" Rivar began kicking Vodac."Idiot!Thick'ead! Yer nearly gave away me plan!" Vodac covered his head."Oh! Ooh! Ow! Mercy chief, mercy! *** When Birdus and Keblin neared Redwall they were shocked. The Marlfoxes were attacking Redwall! Chapter 7 To the east lay the great lake. No more did the pike shoals infest the waters, for Mighty Megraw had killed them off long ago. Whips cracked on the island where the pitiful slaves toiled. A rat cracked his whip over the heads of the slaves. "Get movin' yer useless lot. Queen Kalen is on 'er way!" The slaves exchanged glances. Who could tell what the unpertictable Queen wanted? *** A rat Captain called Gillun marched down a ramp in side the castle with his cronie. The cronie, called Gilsife, murmered in Gillun's ear. "Wot do yer think th' queen wants now?" Gillun shrugged. "Who knows?" *** As the slaves lined up a cart was borne out. Gillun and Gilsife hurried to take their postions in the ranks of rat guards. A voice rasped from the cart."Hazro, have the slaves worked hard for their food?" Hazro stepped forward."Aye mightyness, they 'ave!" The voice rasped again."Then why has my palace not been filled with beauty?" Hazro was confused."Er, I guess they ain't workin' 'ard enough." Kalen's voice came sarcastically from the cart."Then that means the slave captain should work hard. I wonder what would encourage him?" Hazro thought a moment."Feed 'im to the Reptides, Majesty?" "Yes, exactly. Guards, take Hazro to the reptide hole. You know what to do." Hazro groaned at his stupidity as he was dragged away. At the Reptide hole Hazro was bound by a chain. The chain was around his middle, the other end attached to a stake in the ground. At the Queen's command the process was started. First, ratguards dropped pebbles into the hole. The water at the bottom began to churn. Hazro whimpered as he saw his fate. Lizards! The lizards (or Reptides) had been trapped at the bottom of the hole for countless ages. Hazro wailed as he was dragged toward the hole. He was booted over the rim. There were screams, snarls and hisses. As Gillun dragged the chain up Hazro was not there. *** The slaves had been sent back to their pen when the execution was announced. But the pen was in full view of the Reptide hole. After witnessing the death the slaves huddled in a corner of the pen. A young mouse asked,"D'you think that was Gillun they tossed in the pit?" A hedgehog shook his head."Naw, here he comes now." The rat sneered through the bars. "Stop yer talk unless one 'o you wanna get thrown in the pit." As Gillun passed a female otter gritted her teeth."We will get out one day!" Across the lake a pair of eyes were watching the tiny dot of the island. Revenge was all it wanted. Revenge on the ratguards for taking everything away. Revenge on the Marlfoxes for taking away the one he loved. Revenge would soon come. Chapter 8 Vodac rubbed his tail. Rivar called to him,"Any sign o' those cats?" Vodac shook his head."Naw, no sign yet, chief." Category:Fan Fiction Category:Blog posts